iotviifandomcom-20200214-history
Iceland Crisis
The Iceland Crisis was a situation between Vinland and Scotland over the administration of the island of Iceland between 2070-2071 AD. It started in 2070 AD, when Scotland held intentions to send peacekeeping forces to Iceland, which was only husk of its former self due to The Great 2016 Eruptions. Scotland was also determined to regain the former colony of Nova Scotia and to administer Greenland. Vinland rejected the three claims, stating as the only Nordic nation not in chaos, it was their right and responsibility to handle what is going on in Iceland and Greenland. Vinland also stated that, with The North American Dialouge for Prosperity and Security pre-existing partition, Scotland had no right to lands in North America. By 2071 AD, Scotland, despite Vinland's warning, decided to go to Nova Scotia. Meanwhile, the Oklahoma Empire, ally of Scotland, announced intentions of reaching into Iceland. After the refusal of Oklahoma to stand down, war seemed to be on the horizon. However, Scotland and Vinland started increasing their trust for a peaceful resolution to the crisis, including Scotland also telling Oklahoma to stand down, and advanced diplomatic agreements about how to administer the two regions have been put on the table. Eventually, Scotland conceded to Vinland on the topic of Iceland and Greenland, while Vinland in turn allowed them to rule the equilievent economical worth of the two islands in Nova Scotia. Vinland's Rationale Vinland's claims to Iceland extends back to 2016 AD. During The Great Eruptions, many Icelandics fled to Newfoundland, which at that point seceded from Canada. As most of the post-plauge population are from or the descendents of those refugees, they consider Iceland to be their homeland, and wish that no one but themselves rule it. The Dialouge, meanwhile, split up North America into four sections. Nova Scotia fell under the domain of Vinland. Because of this, Vinland considers Nova Scotia theirs and theirs only Scotland's Rationale Scotland, on the other hand, wishes for Iceland due to the geographical location of the island. It is closer to Scotland than it is to Vinland, and that is considered good enough reason to them to be able to rule Iceland. Nova Scotia is considered to be Scottish for it was originally a Scottish colony. Therefore, Scotland believes that it should the one to rule Nova Scotia. Similarity to Hans Island Many historians note that the Iceland Crisis is very similar to the Canadian-Danish argument of who should control Hans Island. Both a Nordic family-speaking and an English-speaking nation are debating over a control of an neutral island in the North Atlantic. Furthermore, the two sides are fighting over the island with words, not weaponry. However, the two sides have switched geographical positioning. Vinland is now in the New World, while Scotland is in the Old World. The Way it Really Happened In truth there was no great politics to the matter, in fact it was quite simple. Scotland and Vinland were fighting over Iceland. Vinland started insulting Scotland's cultural heritage. The situation grew increasingly tense until Vinland mentioned Bagpipes. After this Scotland went off in a huff and Vinalnd proceeded to claim Iceland which in turn thought that Vinland was a small and rather less grand nation than itself and so it walked off. After this the Something Empire appeared to gloat to Vinland that he had told him it would never work out. IOTatW Category:Europe Category:North America